


IPOMOEA

by kinkunii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Commoner Shirabu Kenjirou, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Language of Flowers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Goshiki Tsutomu, Rating May Change, Shirabu is a baker's son, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, semi and shirabu are childhood friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkunii/pseuds/kinkunii
Summary: Ipomoea: A flower otherwise known as morning glory; symbolizing love or mortality.Goshiki Tsutomu is nineteen years old and is the prince of Shiratorizawa. Once he is to turn twenty years of age, he is expected to marry a princess of a neighboring kingdom and take over the throne. Goshiki has never been outside the castle before; his identity sealed away from the people of Shiratorizawa. However, with his twentieth birthday approaching, he wants to change that, luckily, he has his personal palace staff to help him. The trip outside the castle was only meant to be a one-time thing; an experience before his freedom is lost. But when he meets an ill-tempered and hot-headed commoner that all changes. Enter Shirabu Kenjirou: the son of a baker and childhood friend of Semi Eita.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club, Goshiki Tsutomu & Tendou Satori, Goshiki Tsutomu & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	IPOMOEA

Golden light filters in through the lancet arched shaped glass pane windows of the castle. On this morning in the Kingdom of Shiratorizawa, Tendou Satori merrily skips down the barren halls of the palace, his shoes clacking against the cold marble floor beneath him. He cuts around corners and enters through doors before he comes to a stop only a few meters from the royal chambers of the prince. His bright red hair comes to a stop on his forehead.

Tendou grins, strolling up to the door and looking at the person before him, he brings his hands up before him, extending his pointer fingers and waving his hands around while speaking.

“Miracle Boy! Wakatoshi! How are ya this mornin’?”

A deep, emotionless voice responds as the man looks to Tendou, chainmail armour jingling as he turns his head.

“Good morning Tendou. I am well.”

Tendou stays still for a moment, expecting there to be more to the conversation but after all, this is _the_ Ushijima Wakatoshi, leader of the imperial knights and personal royal guard to the prince of Shiratorizawa, so of course, there isn’t. It has been nearly four years since Tendou met Ushijima and he has never changed when speaking, only ever providing as much information as you ask of him. Nevertheless, Ushijima was close to Tendou; some might even say best friends, or at least Tendou would.

“C’mon Wakatoshi give me somethin’ else!” Tendou doubles over chuckling, pretending to wipe tears away from his eyes. Ushijima stares down upon the man in front of him only wondering what is so funny.

“There is nothing else to give, is there?” Ushijima asks this as if he is curious if he were meant to say something else to Tendou.

“There never is! Is there?” Tendou resumes his doubled over composure. _Ah,_ Ushijima thinks, it was a joke.

Tendou places a hand on Ushijima’s shoulder and brings himself to lean against the royal guard his face twisting into a serious expression.

“So, tell me Wakatoshi, How’s the kid? Has he had any more nightmares recently?” The _kid_ , Tendou is referring to is, in fact, not a kid at all but Goshiki Tsutomu, the nineteen-year-old prince and heir to the throne of Shiratorizawa.

“I am unsure. I have not been on guard at night as of late, Reon has.”

Tendou looks to Ushijima’s face and acknowledges the concern that edges its way into his expression. The way his eyes squint slightly more and his jaw clenches, the way his nose twitches upwards. Ushijima had rushed into Goshiki’s room more times than he can count due to the prince screaming. However, every time he rushed into the room there were no intruders to be found. Instead, there was a prince, sweating and brows clenched. His long limbs thrashing around on the bed while he cried out in his sleep. Ushijima doesn’t know what the nightmares entail yet he knows that they must be _bad_. He supposes that Tendou possibly knows though, maybe Yamagata too.

Tendou brings his finger up to the corner of his mouth and hums.

“Guess I will have to check with Reon then, considering Tsutomu hasn’t told me much lately.”

Ushijima nods in agreement.

“Well! See ya later Wakatoshi! Sleeping beauty awaits!” Tendou struts to the wooden door before him and pushes it open, he strides into the room, closing the door soundly behind him.

Entering the room, its dark. The curtains are pulled shut and only streaks of light invade the room from the edges of the curtains. Tendou shuffles over to the curtains, carefully moving as to not disrupt the prince lying in bed. Grabbing the edges of the curtains and prying them open, causing daybreak to erupt into the room. The prince stirs in his sleep but is yet to awake.

Tendou walks over to the bed. It’s a big bed, a king-size to be specific. There is so much room in it, yet, barely any of it is being put to use. Instead, a boy is curled into a ball against the sheets. His long limbs fold into his body and his head rests against a mountain of pillows. Black bangs fall onto his forehead as soft snores fill the air. A tiny trickle of drool flowing from his open mouth as his petite nose twitches.

Looking at him now you wouldn’t expect him to be the prince of an almighty kingdom, but he is. Goshiki Tsutomu is nineteen years old and is to turn twenty in a span of four months. Once he turns the age of twenty, he is expected to be married to a princess of a neighboring kingdom and take over the throne from his father. As many would be, Goshiki is extremely anxious for when this moment comes.

Tendou stares at the prince in front of him fondly. He’s known the boy since he was sixteen years old and he has always cared for him. Not in a way that a servant should care for its master but in a way that Goshiki is like _family_ , a little brother perhaps if there was a word for it. Tendou knows almost everything there is to know about Goshiki, the young prince often confides in him with his worries that he would never want his father to know about. Tendou worries for the prince often, his father and him do not have a very healthy relationship and he knows that Goshiki suffers from inundated worrying. He also knows that ever since he was little, he has been having nightmares that only get worse and more violent as he ages.

He purses his lips while looking at Goshiki sleeping; he was deep in thought. Thinking about how he should wake Goshiki up this morning. Jump on him? Yell at the top of his lungs? Gently shake him awake? The possibilities were endless, he retracts his thoughts for a moment. _Probably shouldn’t yell, that’ll really startle him._

“Ooohh Tsutomu! Wakey wake time!”

Tendou sprints towards the prince’s bed and jumps onto it. The mattress beneath him jerks up and down and the prince ends up nearly being flung off the bed.

Goshiki’s eyes open with a start and he flings himself up, his knees now digging into the mattress beneath him. He brings his left arm up and places it against his forehead almost as if he is saluting, to what? He doesn’t know.

“Hi! Yes! I’m awake!”

A cackling laugh erupts into the air and Goshiki looks to the other side of the bed where Tendou is spread out, resting his head on his hand. Goshiki’s pouts and lays back down face-first into the pillows.

“Tsu-to-mu! It’s time to get up, c’mon now!”

“I don’t wanna.”

“Ah but you must! Mister _heir to the throne_ has duties he must fulfil.”

Goshiki lifts his head from the pillows, looking at Tendou. His face although still sleepy could not hide the hint of sadness that was stuck in his brows. _Ah, so he has been having nightmares_. Rubbing his eyes, Goshiki sits up in the bed, brushing down his bangs when he is interrupted by the voice of Tendou. Though, this wasn’t Tendou’s usual happy and playful tone, no- this was his serious one.

Tendou too, sits up, placing himself against the headboard, his red hair is illuminated by the morning light, “Hey Tsutomu come here.”

Goshiki complies, shuffling himself over to Tendou before laying his head down in his lap. Hands are brought up and placed on Goshiki’s head. Tendou softly ruffles his hair, smiling. He runs his hands through the prince’s locks, lightly scratching and massaging his scalp in the process.

“Bad dreams again?” Tendou asks.

Goshiki’s nods his head in response, before hearing Tendou speak again, “You’re gonna be okay, they’re just dreams.”

“But they just keep on replaying _that_ memory in my head.”

Tendou hushes him, “You’re gonna be okay.”

Goshiki feels at ease whenever Tendou comforts him, they stay in the position for a while before Tendou erupts back into his usual playful self.

“Well come on! You gotta get up, Taichi will be here soon with a change of clothes and I’m sure Hayato has food ready for ya! Also, you got trainin’ with Wakatoshi today, you gotta be in your best condition if you’re ever gonna beat him!”

Once hearing Tendou’s last statement, Goshiki flings out of bed. Enthusiastically, he brings his hands up to rest on his hips and he straightens his posture, a smug smile on his face, “Yes! I’m gonna be the best!”

“Yeah, you are!”

A knock is heard from the door as Goshiki is raving about how he’s gonna beat Ushijima at sword fighting.

“Ah! I bet that’s Taichi now. Come in.” Tendou calls out.

The door creaks open and Kawanishi Taichi makes his entrance into the chambers. Kawanishi, or as Tendou refers to him ‘Taichi’, is Goshiki’s other personal servant besides Tendou. He wears a constant blank face, only ever-changing when he makes a sarcastic remark. His dark ginger hair is illuminated in the light as he stands in the doorway, clothes neatly folded over his arms. Tendou immediately ushers him inside of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kawanishi is responsible for getting Goshiki dressed while Tendou makes his bed and cleans up his room. Soon enough there is another knock on the door, the two servants open it to reveal Yamagata Hayato- a palace chef and personal cook for Goshiki.

A cart is wheeled into the room, on it is a dish in the middle and a pitcher full of what Goshiki presumes to be water.

Yamagata Hayato was energetic, not as energetic as you could say Tendou was, but he had a habit for bad puns and messing about.

“Heyo! Prince Goshiki your meal is served! I present your favorite, boiled flounder. Now don’t let it _blow up_ in your face.”

Kawanishi stares unimpressed at Yamagata’s statement, it was old, and he’d used it too many times to count, meanwhile, Tendou doubles over in laughter before moving to pat Yamagata on the back, “Oh Hayato! That was a good one,” Tendou says.

A proud smile forms on Yamagata’s face, “I know.”

Goshiki was, however, bouncing in his seat, eager to dig into his meal. All memories of his discomfort from earlier in the morning gone and replaced with a budding urgency. An urgency that there was a delicious meal in front of him that he wanted to eat while having his friends there.

“U- uh guys, if you’re done, can you sit with me while I eat?”

Smiles form on both Tendou and Yamagata’s faces while Kawanishi’s face stays blank and expressionless. Yamagata takes a seat at the table when Tendou’s eyes begin to beam.

“Ooh how about I go get Wakatoshi and Reon? I’m sure they’d love to be here right now!”

Goshiki nods eagerly to Tendou’s suggestion.

Yes, technically they were to do as Goshiki asked of them as they were his personal palace staff, but they were more than that.

Tendou enters back into the room, Ushijima and Oohira following in pursuit. The two royal guards bow towards the prince as it’s customary to do so, chainmail jingling and the golden and purple crest of an eagle shining, affixed to the armour the guards wear. Oohira has a peaceful smile on his face, his tan skin being illuminated in the light. A blank yet at peace expression appears on Ushijima’s face and the guards move to stand behind Goshiki while the others took a seat.

Sitting around a table with them now they weren’t just Goshiki’s servants. No- They were his friends, maybe even _family_. They were there on days when his anxiety of being a prince overruled him, were there on days when his father was ignoring him once again. Encouraging him to do his best and supporting him. They were more like a family to him than his own father. His mother was lost long ago, his father is now merely a presence in his life that does not help him, should he even call him _father_.

These people sitting with him now are like mountain avens. A flower that grows up in harsh areas of the mountain, a rare flower not seen by many but a beautiful one. These people around him are the beauty in his harsh life. A life he didn’t choose to have but has to live in. There are certain beautiful things in Goshiki’s life that help it not to seem so harsh, which includes the people around him now which like mountain avens are the beauty bringing a softness to the harshness.

They didn’t treat him as if he was ‘just a prince’ and that they were enslaved to him. No, they treated him like they would a good friend or a brother. They laughed at his silliness and encouraged him to do his best. They gave him affection and attention that his father hasn’t given him since the death of his mother. They gave him a home.

“Tsutomu don’t talk with your mouthful,” Tendou says to him, elbows on the table, resting his head in his hands.

“Mhm sorry, I’m just excited to train with Ushijima today!”

“As you should be! You’re gonna beat him one day I bet!” Yamagata calls out to Goshiki, the young prince beams after hearing the statement.

* * *

An aroma of sweet, warm, fresh-baked bread was filling the air, crisp like freshly cut vegetables. Shirabu Kenjirou kneads the dough of what is soon to be bread, flour covering his apron. He kneads the dough with force, pushing and pulling hard.

It’s a regular thing that he has to do and has been doing since he was thirteen. Being the son of a baker, you learn pretty early on how to bake. Yet still, not everything always goes to plan.

The warming scent is soon infused with a bitter smell, a smell that is bad news. Shirabu’s nose twitches at the scent, eyes bulging and a pout appearing on his face. He rushes to the oven, grabbing the dishtowel off of his shoulder and pulling out the smoking loaf of bread. His eyes crinkle in frustration and he huffs out a heavy breath.

The door to the kitchen of the bakery slams open.

“Kenjirou!” a deep voice calls out to him.

Shirabu turns around, looking to the displeased face of his father.

“Did you burn the bread…again?”

Shirabu Kenjirou wasn’t a polite young man. Yes, he was a young man, being at the age of only twenty years old however his personality and attitude was bitter. Call it what you will, but many called him an asshole.

“Geeze Kenjirou. How many times have I gotta tell you to pay attention to the oven? Bloody hell, I let you stay here even at twenty years old; you could at least do your job right.”

The thing is though that Shirabu’s father also wasn’t a very kind man. Shirabu Sadao was in his late forties, he used to be a kind man but due to the death of his wife, his personality turned sour. It was like milk; smooth, creamy, and pleasant one day and the next, sour, and rotten.

Sadao didn’t think much of his son; he didn’t know how to feel about him. He let him live, we can put it at that.

“Geeze Kenjirou, get out of the kitchen I’ll take over here, so _you_ don’t fuck up any more shit, get out front.”

When it came to his father, Shirabu had learnt not to talk back. Years of experience had taught him that. So, he removes the apron from his waist, passing it to his father. The door clacks as he closes it forcefully, his anger being released in that singular moment.

His white button-up that he is wearing is messy so he re-tucks his shirt and rolls up his sleeves once more. Working at the front of the bakery meant he had to look _presentable_ , which included being nice to customers. Shirabu wasn’t good at working at the front of the bakery.

People were stupid, they asked silly questions and seemed annoyed when Shirabu glared at them because their questions could literally be answered by the sign out the front of the bakery.

“Hi, do you have any sourdough loaves?” an old woman asks this of Shirabu as he stands behind the counter, his head resting in his hand.

He looks up at the lady. Glaring, he stands up straight, crossing his arms against his chest. Today is not a good day for Shirabu, his anger is brimming and he’s about ready to burst.

“Do I really need to answer that?” Shirabu _knows_ that the sign out the front said they were out of sourdough so why was this hag asking him?

The woman looks offended, “Boy, it’s your job. I’m your customer, answer my question.”

“Listen here, you really can’t read, can you? or otherwise, you would’ve seen the sign out the front saying we are out of sourdough,” his eyes roll into the back of this head.

“Young man this is no way to-,” she was cut off by someone intervening between them.

“Hey hey sorry about this brat over here, he just has attitude problems. They’re out of sourdough but I can recommend some great things instead.”

Shirabu glares at the man between him and the women; Semi Eita.

Semi is twenty-one years old, he and Shirabu have known each other since they were seven. At one point they would’ve been considered best friends. Now, however, they’re relationship is complicated. They’re like friends and acquaintances at the same time. They are close, yet they aren’t exactly friends. They’re just together; looking out for one another. Yet, they do care for each other and there is no one in the world Shirabu trusts more than Semi.

Semi and Shirabu are often like fire on fire. They’re both two flaming balls ready to burst. Semi, however, unlike Shirabu has control over his anger and is more chill. Semi could be ready to murder a guy and then five minutes later he’s completely fine and relaxed.

The two often fight and yell at each other, still, there is no one they are closer to than each other.

So as Shirabu glares at Semi helping out the women, he turns around pouts out his frustrations, taking a seat on a stool.

“You have to learn to be kind to customers, you can’t afford to lose business, plus your father will get angry,” Semi leans against the counter.

“Get out of my shop,” Shirabu pushes past Semi

“C’mon Kenji! You don’t always gotta be so mean! And this isn’t your shop, it’s your dad’s.”

“Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“No one’s there, people don’t really wanna buy books and y’know parents aren’t there, so I came to see you instead; cure my boredom.”

“God, shut up, would you? You and your stupid hair should out of here. Also do not call me Kenji.”

Semi touches his hair, examining the black tips at the ends of his silver-colored hair, before looking up to Shirabu.

“Oi brat! You can’t say anything about my hair when you have those stupid crooked bangs.”

Shirabu flicks his head around to stare Semi straight in the eyes. It was his stare that meant bad news; that you had said something bad, that Shirabu was about to unleash his anger upon you. He made a start to open his mouth when the door to the kitchen flew open.

“My god Kenjirou what’s with all the ruckus out here?” Shirabu’s father was looking at Shirabu, an annoyed expression masking his face, completely unaware of Semi’s presence.

“Take a break would ya? You’re causing me more trouble than good today, once you get back, I’ll have orders for you to deliver.”

He blew his bangs away from his eyes, huffing he grabs Semi’s wrist and pulls him out of the shop.

“Oi Shirabu let go, where are you going!”

“ _We_ are going to my garden.”

“Okay well stop, we don’t have to rush,” Shirabu releases Semi’s wrist from his grasp.

The bakery is two floors high; the top floor is where Shirabu and his father live. Behind the bakery, there is a garden. A garden full of a variety of flowers, both in and out of bloom and an abundance of fresh herbs used in many recipes of the bakery.

This garden belonged to Shirabu’s mother before she died. After she passed there was no one to take care of it and it was a complete mess. Until Shirabu came along and was determined to revive it and that’s what he did. He was thirteen. He doesn’t know why he loves flowers so much, could it be they smell nice? Or they look pretty? Maybe even their meanings. He doesn’t know why he loves flowers, but he does.

Many don’t expect someone as ill-tempered as Shirabu to be mesmerized by flowers. Considering flowers are gentle and soft and Shirabu was not those; well maybe he was but he won’t let anyone know.

If Shirabu were to pick a flower that’s his favorite he would choose the gladiolus.

Semi and Shirabu sit in the grass, surrounded by a high amount of greenery. Many flowers were in bloom and Shirabu is tendering the flowers, cutting off dead leaves and watering the plants as Semi sits and watches.

It was calm, there was no yelling for a change, and they weren’t arguing about something. Just trying to relax. This garden was Shirabu’s safe space; Semi knew that. He could also tell Shirabu was having a bad day, so he didn’t want to disturb the peaceful space because for now, everything was good.

Well, everything was good, until the bells began ringing. Signalling the thing that everyone in the kingdom of Shiratorizawa hates; an execution.

* * *

Swords clang as they hit each other. The sound echoes throughout the courtyard. Goshiki’s bangs stick to his forehead slick with sweat. He’s trying hard but Ushijima is just pushing so hard today that Goshiki can’t fight back.

As a prince, Goshiki is expected to learn how to fight in case he needs to defend his kingdom one day. Goshiki has been training with Ushijima since he was sixteen and not once has he beaten the older man.

“I’m gonna win!”

A cheer can be heard from the side, “Ooohh yeah! You go Tsutomu!”

With a single hit to his sword, Goshiki is on the ground, Ushijima staring down at him. Tendou’s bent over cackling, pretending to wipe a tear away from his eye.

A warm hand is extended out to him and Goshiki gratefully accepts it.

“I’m gonna beat you next time Ushijima! I- I’m gonna fight back so hard you won’t know what’s hit you!”

Ushijima blinks, “Good luck.”

Ushijima’s hand finds its way to Goshiki’s hair, he ruffles the thick locks before speaking, “You did good today, you are getting better.”

Goshiki beams, a smile so bright it could blind someone forms on his face.

“Yes! I will do my best!”

A comforting hand is placed on his back, Goshiki jumps away from the touch only to realize it is Tendou.

“Hey so Tsutomu about that thing we’ve been talking about, we should be able to do it today.”

To say Goshiki is excited would be an understatement. No, Goshiki was buzzing. The _thing_ Tendou is referring to is his first trip outside of the palace.

He isn’t allowed to leave the palace; it’s surrounded by high walls and his father had forbidden him from leaving. After an attack on the palace when Goshiki was four years old, the wall was built, and rules were put in place that Goshiki was to never leave the castle until he was crowned king.

The king: Goshiki Hisao is a very paranoid man. Thinking that things could go wrong at any second. He was the one that hid the identities of the royal family, so no one in the kingdom knows of their family name and only know the given names of the king and the late queen.

All people know about Goshiki is that the king has a son. Nothing else. Goshiki craves to go visit the town; to be able to see all lengths of his kingdom.

It was back in February , It’s early April now. Goshiki had asked Tendou if it was possible to be able to escape the castle; at least only once. At first, Tendou was reluctant, he knew it was possible to get out of the castle without being caught but he didn’t want to risk Goshiki’s safety. However, after talking it through with Yamagata they agreed they could do it.

It has, however, taken two months to get the preparations in check and notifying his other palace staff that they were doing this; all except Oohira and Ushijima. SO that was the only problem left they had to face; telling Goshiki’s personal guards that they were going into town.

“Tendou what are you talking about?” Ushijima asks.

Tendou scratches the side of his head for a moment, thinking about what to say. Goshiki steps back, letting Tendou deal with this, he didn’t want to say anything bad that could possibly mess up his chance to see the kingdom outside the walls.

A warm smile appears on Tendou’s face, he extends a finger motioning for Ushijima to follow him.

“C’mon Wakatoshi, follow me!”

Tendou brings him away from Goshiki, guiding him to just outside the door to inside the palace from the courtyard.

“Okay okay. So, the kid wants to get out of the castle, y’know see the town and stuff before he turns twenty. We just hadn’t told you yet, but everything is all organized.” 

“Do you think that is a good idea?” There was no emotion in his voice, just curiosity.

“Mhmm. Y’know I thought it was a bad idea at first, but I think it’ll be okay. It’s only one time after all.”

“Are you going with him.”

Tendou’s mouth plops open, “Don’t be silly Wakatoshi! Of course, I’m going with him!”

“Very well, I will allow it.”

“I knew I could count on you, miracle boy!”

Tendou turns around to return to Goshiki’s side when Ushijima interrupts him, grabbing his wrist.

“Tendou.”

“Yeah Wakatoshi?”

“Take care of him, please.”

A warm hand is placed upon Ushijima’s shoulder, “You don’t have to worry, I’ll take care of him. But uh don’t tell the king ‘cause you know how that will end.”

Ushijima nods his head.

As Goshiki sees Tendou walk back over to him, he stands. He moves quickly over to Tendou’s side looking at him with eyes full of hope. To Goshiki, this trip outside his palace is his one last chance of freedom before it’s lost when he turns twenty in four months.

“So?” Goshiki asks.

Tendou grins, “We’re good to go Tsutomu!”

Goshiki basically shakes with excitement, punching his fist in the air and jumping around in a circle. To Tendou, it was quite entertaining watching him just around like an idiot. Yet, it also made him really happy. Happy, because Goshiki isn’t always smiling, sometimes he can be really down and insecure about himself.

“So! like can we go and get ready to leave?” Goshiki was practically bouncing.

His eyes are bulging, looking at Tendou with excitement.

With a quick nod in response, Goshiki begins to run back inside before he comes to a halt. He turns around.

“Ushijima! Thank you!” Goshiki bows, this is not common for a prince to do to one of his guards.

Ushijima is actually partially shocked at the young prince’s action, still, he continues with a bow of his own. 

They all look at each other in the courtyard when they hear the bells beginning to ring, they all know it can only mean one thing: an execution.

Executions take place outside the palace walls and the king is present for them. The king is to announce the crimes of the person and then the execution will take place; usually by hanging. Goshiki isn’t supposed to have seen these executions, but he has. In the palace garden in the courtyard there is a small hole in the wall. This wall gives a direct view to where the executions take place outside the palace and you can still hear what is being said. Goshiki first discovered the hole in the wall when he was fifteen and was looking at the flowers in the garden. Since then he has watched most executions take place.

Now, he stands at the hole in the wall with Tendou ad Ushijima behind him. They don’t like him watching the executions, but they know he isn’t a kid and he is soon to be king. There are some crimes that bother Goshiki more than others. Some of them really mess with his mind, consuming it and sending him into a panic.

Goshiki’s hears his father’s voice speak, “Due to the crimes against this kingdom, you have been executed to death. Your crimes involve engaging in homosexual activity.”

Gulping, Goshiki closes his eyes trying to calm himself. In Shiratorizawa it is illegal to be gay. To be in a relationship with someone of the same sex is forbidden and if caught, you will be executed. Goshiki has seen it more times than he likes to admit. Goshiki is worried.

Goshiki has a secret; a secret only Tendou knows. He’s gay. He likes _men_. It’s kind of ironic, isn’t it? That the son of the king who is so against homosexuality is gay. That if his father were to find out he could more than likely be killed.

Tendou sees Goshiki’s discomfort and will not allow him to see another second of this. He cuffs his hands around Goshiki’s shoulders, guiding him away from the wall.

“C’mon Tsutomu! We’ve got an adventure awaiting us!”

Goshiki weakly smiles.

Goshiki was flicking through piles of clothes Kawanishi had brought him when he hears Kawanishi himself speak up. Both Tendou and Goshiki lift their heads to look at him.

“This is a stupid idea. You are going to get caught.”

Goshiki pouts, his bottom lip sticking out, he fidgets with his fingers. A habit that he’s developed over the years.

“C’mon Taichi everything will be fine! Don’t be so negative.”

“I’m just saying it’s a reckless idea. What if guards in town catch you and recognize Goshiki, what then?”

“That won’t happen.”

“How do you know? Do you know how much trouble he could get in if his father found out he left the palace? How much trouble you’d be in? This kingdom isn’t a nice place.”

“We’ll be fine. No one is going to find out.”

“But what If they do?”

“Guys!” Both Kawanishi and Tendou turn to look at Goshiki, his face full of anxiety as he watches the other two fight.

“Kawanishi. I know you’re trying to look out for me, but I’m going and I’m your prince and you can’t say what I can and can’t do. You’re only a year older than me, I’ll be okay. Tendou will look out for me,” Goshiki is stern with his words.

Kawanishi rolls his eyes, “Fine. Also, you should wear that coat with that shirt.”

“Really! Thanks!”

The change in the atmosphere makes Tendou chuckle, giving a look to Kawanishi saying, _I told you so_.

* * *

Goshiki marvels at the sights before him. Trees and flowers grow in the hills and the town is buzzing with life. Buildings big and small cover the town space, Goshiki had never seen anything like it before, except for in books in the palace library; but never in person.

Goshiki was buzzing walking through the town, Tendou having to walk fast, keeping Goshiki hidden from the guards that are on duty in town. The type of guards that _will_ turn them in. Before moving to the palace when he was eighteen, Tendou used to live in town, as did the others. So ultimately, he knew his way around.

The air smelt different to anything Goshiki had smelt before. It was an array of different smells and his senses were tingling.

Goshiki is so caught up in his surroundings that he wasn’t watching for people around him. As he sees a particularly cool looking building, he begins to run towards it, Tendou trailing behind telling him to slow down.

“Ow! Shit!”

In a flash, Goshiki is on the ground, along with another boy and… loaves of bread?

“Fuck! you brat watch where you’re going. Shit, you made me drop all my stuff.”

He’s speechless, he doesn’t know what to say to the boy in front of him. He has these crooked, copper-coloured uneven bangs that cover his forehead. He’s wearing a white button-up shirt tucked into his pants with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, accentuating his forearms. His face is covered in the occasional freckle and his eyes glimmer- almost honey-coloured. He was beautiful.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Goshiki calls out, standing up.

He extends a handout to the boy still on the ground, which is ignored. Yeah, he may be beautiful, but he sure isn’t kind.

The boy stands up without help from Goshiki and swats down his shirt, pouting when he comes across a smear of mud on his shirt.

“Fuck look what you did.”

“S-sorry I wasn’t paying attention,” Goshiki bows before the boy.

A mutter can be heard from under the boy's breath, “Stupid bowl-cut brat.”

Goshiki frowns, only to jump a little when Tendou appears behind him, placing a hand on his back.

“My! My! What’s going on here.”

The copper-haired boy interrupts him, “Well I, was just trying to make deliveries when this stupid brat had to knock into me. And now the bread's dirty and I can’t make those deliveries,” he shot an evil look to Goshiki.

“Ah! I apologize for his behavior, he gets a little excited,” Tendou explains.

Goshiki cuts in, “I- I’m sorry for ruining the bread. I can pay for it if you’d like.”

The man’s eyes soften, “You better, ingredients aren’t cheap.”

Tendou is in surprise to hear Goshiki offer that, but he isn’t opposed to the idea. He has money, after all, he is a prince.

“Follow me then.”

Tendou cuts in, placing an arm in front of Goshiki, stopping him from following, “Where are you taking us?”

“Uh, to the bakery? Where else?”

As they walk to the bakery, Tendou asks the boy an abundance amount of questions. At first, he is reluctant to answer them but is soon too annoyed with Tendou to not answer. It is discovered that his name is Shirabu Kenjirou and he is twenty years old, his father owns the bakery and he lives on the floor above the bakery.

As they enter the bakery they are caught by the attention of another young man.

“Oh, Shirabu you’re back- who are they?” he points to Goshiki and Tendou.

“These are the two idiots who ruined the bread I was gonna deliver and are now here to pay for what they ruined.”

Tendou interrupts, “Hey! I didn’t ruin your bread; it was all Tsutomu!”

“Does it look like I care?”

“Man, you’re a feisty one aren’t you?”

“Don’t test me.”

A finger pokes at Tendou shoulder, Goshiki whispers quite loudly to him, “Tendou, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

A chuckle is heard from the red-haired man.

“Anyway- You! Yes, you with the horrible fashion! What’s your name?”

The man in question blinks, he isn’t sure to be angry or not. Is his fashion really that bad?

“Semi Eita.”

“Cool! I’m gonna call you Semi-Semi!”

“Don’t.”

A snicker can be heard from Shirabu.

Goshiki is quiet, he doesn’t want to embarrass himself anymore, doesn’t want to say something wrong. He takes in the warm scent of the bakery, it reminds him of the kitchen when Yamagata cooks for him; it’s comforting.

“Anyway, you gonna pay or what?”

“Oh! Uh yes! Here.”

“Wow you’ve got a lot of money, what do you do?” Shirabu asks, examining the money in Goshiki’s coin purse.

“I- We- Uh,” Goshiki isn’t sure of what to say and is thankful when Tendou counts in.

“We are from out of town! We just moved here!”

Shirabu cringes, “Why would you wanna move here? Shiratorizawa is like the worst kingdom to be in.”

Goshiki pouts, hearing bad things about his kingdom makes him upset, even though he isn’t in charge of it yet and has no say in how the kingdom works.

Goshiki wants to speak up but is distracted when he sees a vase of flowers on the counter. He examines them, touching the petals in between his fingers. They’re beautiful.

“What type of flowers are these?”

Shirabu completely softens at that moment.

“They’re gladioluses. It’s also called the sword lily, ‘cause the stems make them kinda look like swords.”

Goshiki listens intently to Shirabu’s explanation, he doesn’t care about Tendou or Semi talking to each other in the background because all he wants to focus on is Shirabu and the flowers.

“They represent strength and strong character along with honour and moral integrity. They’re a special flower, they have a lot of different meanings, they can also represent remembrance and faithfulness oh and also romantic feelings. I love this flower it just looks beautiful and it’s calming and comforting to me,” Shirabu run the petals through his fingertips, stepping away realizing he probably said too much.

“Sorry, I probably sound dumb- “

“No!” Goshiki cuts in.

Shirabu blinks at him.

“I- I think it’s really cool.”

Shirabu hums in response.

Tendou and Semi look at the two boys over by the counter.

“Mhm, Tsutomu is really calm when he’s next to that boy,” Tendou says.

“Really? Interesting I was thinking the same thing about Kenjirou.”

“Interesting indeed,” Tendou hums.

On the way back to the palace Goshiki will not be quiet, he’s exclaiming on and on about all the things he saw in town. Talking a lot about a certain baker’s son and flower meanings he learnt.

* * *

Goshiki hates dinner time. It’s the one meal of the day when he has to sit down with his father and eat. Things are always awkward and most of the time they get into fights. Goshiki isn’t the type to argue but when it comes to his father, he can’t hold back.

However sometimes things are just quiet between them, but it’s not a comfortable silence, no. It’s a painful silence, it’s a silence full of scoffed eating, Goshiki just trying to get away from his father.

Tonight, was one of those nights, it was silent, so painfully silent. His father wouldn’t look at him, so Goshiki did the best he could to hurry his food down his throat so he could be excused from the table. It may have been painfully silent, but his mind wasn’t. No, his mind was brimming with thoughts about a cranky, copper-haired boy from a bakery. He concluded while he was eating, he needed to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! welcome to a long journey which will be this fic, thank you for reading! i don't have other chapters written currently and I'm a slow writer but I'll try to update roughly every two weeks hopefully! (yell at me if i don't) 
> 
> i love royalty au's and i love shiragoshi so i wanted to write something big for them. you can probably tell by now but i love flower references in my fics lol. Also yes! tensemi are gonna be a side ship in this story but they will get a pretty big getting together arc but the story is focused on Shirabu and Goshiki. 
> 
> Thank you for leaving comments and kudos! i appreciate all the support i get, if you wanna yell at me you can find me on twitter @kinkunii


End file.
